


light years away | 光年之外

by 8june1983



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 09:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13948398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8june1983/pseuds/8june1983
Summary: The two of them, they're just little specks of dust among the vast black sky littered with brighter stars than their white normal suits, or so that's what Saji thinks when Louise runs ahead of him, and when he finally catches up to her he (and she) can see how big and beautiful and bright the earth is from space for the first time. Compared to that big round sphere the two of them are just little specks of dust....





	light years away | 光年之外

**Author's Note:**

> Very loosely inspired by the first seven or eight ish lines from the Mandarin language song Light Years Away (光年之外) by G.E.M., which is the theme song for the Chinese premiere of the movie Passengers (which, by the way, both the song and the movie are GREAT but I literally just realised this song would work for Saji and Louise so well)
> 
> This was also my attempt to gain more motivation for finishing part of a lab report and a really pointless research paper so if I make any mistakes (especially if I ignore canon or write either Saji, Louise, or Setsuna OOC), yell at me at my tumblr @shengyoushengyin or my curiouscat @txtsuhxsa. And I'll make the changes you want me to make. I only write the way others want to see my ideas~

light years away

-

8june1983

 

-

How pretty the Earth seemed, looking at it as if he and Louise were standing on top of it, floating right above it. Wispy clouds, thick clouds, clinging to the edges of the surface territory, green and brown patches. Blue, blue oceans staring back at them. Saji let these images burn into his memory -- he wanted to remember this moment forever, before he eventually came to space to work and this became an everyday sight to his currently unaccustomed eyes.

And then Louise took one wrong step, gravity catching her off-balance and she was falling, falling down. Saji instinctively reached his hand out, willingly letting his body fall off the edge of the platform too, calling out to Louise -- and then soon their guide caught the cords that were supposed to have kept them from falling back towards Earth. Louise was giggling, apologising for her misstep. Saji had thought both of them were going to die right there. But that rush of a feeling that overcame him when his foot left safety -- it made Saji a bit excited. 

This was outer space. On Earth, Saji was Saji Crossroad, the budding engineering student who wanted to make his dreams of working in this vast unknown a reality, and Louise Halevy was the rich foreign exchange student who could always be seen around the young Japanese boy, trying to gain more of his attention than she liked. Here, Saji Crossroad and Louise Halevy were just Saji and Louise, two young teenagers who wanted to get a hands-on look at space work and the environment that Saji had dreamed of seeing since he was young. 

They were very much insignificant visitors, but for Saji, he wanted to be more than that -- he wanted to be in space forever. He wanted to make that dream of his a reality. Even if it meant having to deal with Louise's antics everywhere he went for the rest of her stay in Japan, because surely she must have gotten a taste of how it felt to feel so small too? 

-

And when the gravity bloc they were walking around suddenly got cut off, and everyone on board was thrown into the air by the loss of gravity, Saji just wanted both of them to make it out of this ordeal alive. In the end, he didn't care that one of those Gundam things had eventually saved the entire bloc from falling towards Earth, even burning up in the atmosphere. Saji just wanted himself and Louise to be safe, and for a second he was grateful to the pilot, whoever it was, for saving them. 

-

He wondered what Louise wanted to tell him that time.

Everything that had happened after that trip to space felt so far away now. Maybe it was because Saji had really taken everything for granted, every one of his experiences with and without Louise, even ogling over that ring in the foreign jewelry outlet store that Saji had been working nonstop to earn money -- all by himself! -- for. 

A Gundam had saved Louise, and a Gundam had also destroyed Louise's left arm. 

After two weeks taking care of Louise, trying to console her, even telling her that _yes he had been through such a terrible situation before once too_ , long before he had even begun to think about the future, losing both of his parents, watching his sister become the breadwinner of the much smaller family they had become -- go back to Japan -- that was what Louise had said in the end. 

Saji went away from Louise's room for the last time, saying goodbye for the last time, and with him he left behind memories that were once beautiful, now nameless and meaningless, just like what the two of them had been. Saji Crossroad was now Saji Crossroad, the engineering student whose first crush -- _why did it take him such a long time to realise that he actually was starting to like Louise recently?_ \-- lost her entire family to a group of high-and-mighty "heroic" terrorists with weapons beyond government comprehension. If he decided to forget that fact, he would just be an ordinary college student, right? 

And Saji hated that. Saji hated what they had become. Saji hated the Gundams, too. All of them -- he didn't care about what the news was saying, about the "old" and the "new" models, how the new models seemed to be more lethal and less compassionate in their actions than the old ones. 

It was because of _them_ \--

Saji and Louise had become as insignificant as two strangers, passing each other by in a hallway. And Saji hated to have to keep that fact in his head so much, that when he got a call from the Union police, asking for his presence at the local station -- he couldn't stop crying upon his sister's lifeless body. 

The Gundams had taken everything meaningful in his life away from him, and now, Saji was just like a speck of dust on Earth, too. 

-

end.

 


End file.
